Enchanted
by Hi I'm Elsa
Summary: A series of Modern!AU oneshots. Ratings may change every chapter. Elsanna.
1. The Bar Girl

.

* * *

_One: Bar Girl_

_In which shy bisexual Anna meets an out lesbian Elsa at a bar._

_Rating: K+_

_Word Count: 783_

* * *

It was over 30 minutes, it's official, my date isn't coming. I'm not that surprised, Hans seems like he's a player, gone out with many different ladies. I'm just not sure why he would just ditch me out here in a local restaurant and bar with a few people without a text or call.

I was just about to leave when a girl slid inside my booth. "Hi," She smiled at me, a drink in her hand, resting it on my table, "I'm Elsa" She raised her hand and offered it for me to shake. I looked at her hand, then her face, then her boobs, immediately taking them away as I noticed how beauti-fuller they are.

I gave an awkward smile and took her hand giving a little shake, "And I'm just about to leave" I started sliding out when she took my wrist, I looked back at her.

"C'mon, don't tell me you stayed her for 45 minutes just for a glass" Elsa gave a little tug to wrist, asking me to come back.

"I was waiting but didn't seem like my date is coming" I stood up, I didn't walk away though.

"You got stood up too?"

"I guess." I decided to sit back down and talk to this girl for a while, "So, I'm guessing your guy didn't come"

"Correction, girl. My girl didn't come. It's okay, I barely knew her anyway. Now I know she's a total bitch" Elsa poured half her drink into my empty glass that I left.

"So… You're lesbian?" I extended the words in my mouth hoping I don't insult her.

Elsa laughed at me, "You seem like you just insulted me. Don't. It's totally fine. And you're straight? Guessing that you were suppose to meet up with a guy here"

I thought for a moment, do I admit my sexuality? I find guys attractive, just the nice, handsome kind. But with women, dear lord, any shape and size are fucking beautiful.

"I—I'm—" I stopped. I took a breath, "I'm bisexual"

"Oh!" Her face lit up like christmas lights. She gave a happy puff, she fondled with her fingers around the glass she held. Body language. Is she interested in me?

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes!"

"I don't really know how to think gay though. I grew up straight my whole life then one day I just found myself starting at both genders" I laughed awkwardly to myself, looking at my drink, I took a sip and smiled at Elsa.

"You know, I haven't gotten your name yet"

"It's Anna"

"Pleasure to meet you, Anna. So tell me, Anna. Have you ever kissed a girl?" She leaned across the table with a smile on her face. She licked her lips, eyes alternating between my eyes and lips.

"I—no, I haven't" Then it was my turn to stare down at her lips which curved up. Elsa got out her side of the booth and sat next to me.

"Can I kiss you then?" Elsa leaned forward, head tilted, her face an inch or two away from mine. I continued to look down her lips.

I nodded and then our gap was closed, she took my hands on my lap and used her thumb to run across my fingers. I brought my hands up to be placed on her glorious waist.

I felt her push me against the wall of our booth, a darker corner indeed. Kissing me passionately, much different from all the other guys I kiss. Girl kisses are more affectionate and this is my first kiss from a girl.

Her tongue touched my lips and I opened them to let her enter. I was more on the shy side, I didn't want to scare her away by poking my tongue inside her mouth. But I still did because of temptation.

I could feel her jean cladded knees make contact with my bare ones because I wore a skirt.

Her hands left my hands and I felt them on top of my knee, the other one on my waist.

Elsa broke the kiss, we both panted and smiled at each other. "How's that for a first kiss?" She asked kissing my cheek affectionately, her hand on my knee left its place and then touched my cheek.

"Wonderful. I never knew kissing girls would be much better"

"There's a reason why I'm lesbian, darling"


	2. The Lifeguard

.

* * *

_Two: The Lifeguard_

_In which the lifeguard, Elsa, finds herself attracted to the adorable strawberry blonde in a bikini_

_Rating: T_

_Word Count: 1,024_

* * *

Today is fairly different, aside from seeing the typical bald, fat, hairy, aged man running to the water with his beer belly hanging off. Those were the worst kinds, especially when they wear their tight speedos.

I watched left and right, seeing a variety of people play in the sand and water. The sun was extremely hot, I kept cool under my umbrella, on my lifeguard chair, a small battery fan facing me.

I see girls in their skimpy bikinis all day, at times I even let my inner predator out, talk to the girls, only to be rejected when they tell me, the gay girl, that they are straight and never in forever would they date someone their own sex.

Yeah, I thought the same when I was being raised by straight devoted Catholics, until I find myself staring at girls rather than men. Why have someone who doesn't fully understand how a woman works, take you? Women are more affectionate to each other, passionate. Major freaks in the bed (from previous experience, of course).

I saw this girl. She has nice boobs and ass, I smirked to myself as I checked her out. She stood with a guy, a buff, muscly guy, who carried their stuff, setting it down right in my view. Delicious.

The redhead, more on strawberry blonde, walked around, teasing the tall blonde. The next thing I noticed was how her bikini bottom was being sucked my her fairly delicious ass. I would give that a slap in a heartbeat.

I let my hopes up, then down. She's with a guy, she must be straight, she must be dating him, she must be sleeping with him. I leaned back against my chair.

This is probably going to be the only time I see her, like all those girl I ogle at.

But I have to know her. I need an excuse to talk to her. I paid careful attention to the things she does, finding something that will make her violate the rules to get to talk to her. But everything she had done so far is perfect. Goody-goodies.

Then, I saw my opportunity, I saw her friend leave to go into the water while she laid down under the sun with her ice blue sunglasses on.

I left my post, climbing down and walking to her.

"Hey" I crouched down to meet her.

She took off her sunglasses slightly, tipping it just to her nose to look at me, "Hey, yourself" She smiled at me, somehow, it was seductive.

I took the bottle of suntan lotion by her side, "You know, you're gonna get so burned if you don't put this stuff on" I raised the bottle.

"Oh, how silly of me. Would you mind putting it on my body" She adjusted her position, laying back down, fully taking off her glasses to see her eyes, her clear sky blue eyes, I could see tiny specks of green mixing in.

"Sure thing" I got on my knees.

I noticed her turn around,t o start with her back first, "Anytime, you're ready"

I applied a decent amount on my palm, rubbing them together, then starting on the middle of her back, making circled with her thumb, giving a massage along. I applied pressure, and she moaned, yes, I heard a moan

This often happens to me, I find a girl attractive, find an excuse to talk to her, you know the story.

"So, what's your name?" I asked, running my hand up to her shoulders, to her arms.

"I'm Anna. You? You're the lifeguard- mhmm- right?" Her moan turned me on. My core heightened up, I wiggled my hips a little to stop.

"I am… My name is Elsa"

"Nice to meet you"

I rubbed lotion on the back of her legs, my hands getting dangerously close to her hips, just below her fine bubble butt. Ahh, drool. Yes, I want to touch it.

I didn't. I have decency to not touch a woman without their permission.

"Turn around" I whispered, and she did.

As Anna turned, I applied more lotion on my palm, rubbing them together, I looked at her and noticed that she was smiling or smirking at me, one of the two. I turned red, I'm sure of it. I massaged her stomach, her flat stomach, forming nice perfect abs. Not those kinds of abs that just shows you're a bodybuilder but… it's there.

I traced her hips, widening her legs, I avoided eye contact but I can feel my arousal rising. God, it's too much. I'm pretty sure I have to masturbathe to this girl on my break later in the bathroom or my car.

I raised my hands, starting with her fingers, massaging them one my one, her palm, wrist, arms, shoulders. I applied more pressure on her shoulders.

"That's feels so fucking good, you have magic fingers" She moaned, making me breathe hard.

I felt her wiggle, the next thing I knew, she sat up and pushed me down to the ground, my body on the sand, breathing hard as I'm forcefully pinned down. Anna straddled on top of me.

Her head blocked the sun, I could see the outline of her face and the glow of her blue eyes. It was mesmerizing.

"Do you have any idea what you just did to me?" Anna's voice was a mix of mischief and seduction, I know, I've been with other women, don't think I'm that desperate.

I shook my head, my eyes never leaving hers.

I felt her hands take mine, leading from her hips, to her waist, to the side of her ribs, then forcefully made me cup her boobs. I opened my mouth.

"W—we're in p—public… Thi—this is v—violating the r—rules" I stuttered, feeling her erect nipples through her bikini top.

"Then take me somewhere private" she leaned down, whispering seductively in my ear, then giving a kiss to my cheek.

I nodded, she pulled me up, I told my fellow lifeguard take my post for 15 minutes for my break.

I led the way.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Any prompts / requests are welcome on either review, PM, or through my tumblr ask (click on my profile)_

_Check out my other story, 26 Days!_


	3. The Thief

.

* * *

_Three: The Thief_

_In which Thief!Anna steals from a really hot girl who just stepped out the shower_

_Rating: T_

_Word Count: 1,020_

* * *

Stealth. I heard from my fellow thieves that the person that lives here is pretty rich. Seems like it, she owns two Mercedes Benzes parked on the driveway.

I took the opportunity to sneak in, using the window. I hid behind the couch and listened closely. I heard singing, faintly, the water was running. Perfect. Just enough time to grab as much as I can before the owner steps out.

The main jackpot is in the bedroom, usually.

I saw where the bathroom was, the singing didn't stop. Now that I'm able to hear her more, she actually sounds delightful. It almost made me want to stop stealing from her, but hell, it's just a voice.

I opened one of the rooms, the bedroom, then I realized that her bedroom also connects to her bathroom, great. Her macbook sat right on her bed, I took it. I rummaged through the closets, taking her phone would easily give away my position because of its GPS tracking, I left it alone.

I opened one of her wardrobes, ooh, g-strings. That's sexy. I closed it, walking around the room, opening the night stand. Nothing of importance.

The person's laptop can't be the only valuable thing she has. She must have diamonds and crystals and those expensive jewelry… or cash. Cash is good.

I tripped over her carpet, causing me to fall with a thud to the floor. I heard the singing stop but the water continued to run. I have to be quieter, I can't let her catch me.

I stayed on the ground to listen if she's coming anytime. Doesn't seem like it, I saw items under the bed, I took the covers that covered it.

Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Prada, Fendi, Kate Spade, Marc Jacobs, Hermes. Holy bags! I think I'll keep a few and sell the others, I'm going to make a hella lot of fortune.

I got up and I rummaged through another drawer. Hell yeah! Tiffany & Co. jewelry, Swarovski crystals, Cartier. Dang girl. I just took the whole jewelry box and stuffed it in one of the bags

This girl is beyond rich.

I stuffed as much as I can inside the bags that I took, all slung on my arm.

The door opened to the bathroom, I looked at the person, I froze right on the spot.

The owner stood there with messy platinum blonde, wet hair. She was almost naked in front of me, only a towel hid her womanly parts. Oh, did I mention that the towel isn't that long, yeah, if she slips, that's going to be a pretty sight.

I'm not a rapist, so she has not worries about getting raped anytime soon (and I freaking hope she doesn't).

I noticed her looking at me, eyes running from head to toe, then met my eyes. It's not a pleasant look either.

"HOLY SHIT!" She yelled, I ran towards the window, thinking of throwing myself over, but I'm on the second story, would I make out without broken bones? "Hey, give me back my stuff!"

I made a run towards the bedroom door, running down the stairs, I heard her footsteps follow me.

I was faster than her, clearly I'm not in a towel running after a thief.

I exited out the car, taking all the bags in the backseat then speeding out the road.

—

I'm at least a few miles away from the house. I stopped to see all the things I managed to gather up. I opened the bag that had the jewelry box inside, I traced each silver, diamond, gold.

I opened the underlying others inside the box and found a picture. A vintage family picture. The mother wore jewelry that remained on the bottom of the box then I realized that these are family heirlooms.

Then a sudden flood of guilt washed over me. With trembling hands, I closed the box and placed it right on the passenger seat.

I turned the engine on again and drove back to the house. I can't believe that this guilty feeling actually makes me want to turn in, it could actually land me in prison for all I know.

But that awfully sexy girl doesn't deserve her valuables to be taken away from her.

I took all the bags, taking the jewelry box right in my hands. I stood on the front porch and hesitated on knocking. _Just know. Why am I not knocking? I know how to knock_

I knocked and waited.

The girl appeared, she wore decent clothing, well, kind of. Short shorts and a plain tee, I'm pretty sure she's not even wearing a bra since I can kind of see her nipples poking through.

I shoved the box into her hands, I didn't even give her time to say anything once she saw me. I dropped the bags gently on the ground, wouldn't want those expensive beauties to get scratched.

"Everything I took is there, your laptop is in one of the bags and you have all your bags and the box…" I avoided eye contact, anywhere but her eyes, which kind of made me look down, kind of directed on her smooth, creamy legs.

"What's with the change of heart?" Elsa hugged the box to her chest.

I looked up at her, she wasn't angry anymore, well, I don't think she is. "I felt guilty"

"A thief that felt guilty?"

"Yeah, I'm not very good at what I do"

"Understandable" She nodded her head. "Thank you"

I looked at her shiny, icy blue eyes.

"Why do you steal?"

"Money. I'm a college student, I got fired from my job and… I'm just desperate right now" I spoke, I took a step back, "I think I caused you enough trouble… I should get going"

"Can I see you again?" She asked. I stopped. Then I realize that she's basically wanting to get to know me or flirting or something among those lines.

I thought for a moment, "Maybe I'll drop by again soon"

We never got each others names but that wasn't the last time we saw each other.

* * *

_This one goes to ElsaStoleMyPen! Thanks for your suggestion!_

_Thanks for reading! Any prompts / requests are welcome on either review, PM, or through my tumblr ask (click on my profile)_

_Check out my other story, 26 Days!_


	4. The Disney Girls

.

* * *

_Four: The Disney Girls_

_In which Elsa finds herself infatuated with her roommate, Anna, who she can easily talk to on tumblr._

_Rating: K+_

_Word Count: 1,781_

* * *

I always felt some sort of special connection with this random tumblr user. A, that's what I call her, she seems to put a smile on my face every time I see that she messaged me on tumblr. I kind of already fallen in love with her.

It's an instant connection, both being in the large Disney fandom, we somehow found each other.

I grew up isolated, social anxiety and all. I don't really like to communicate, I don't know how to start or keep a conversation going on and on unless I'm fairly close with a certain person. But I stepped into college and my threads with that person had simply faded away.

I have a roommate, her name is Anna. I don't really know anything about her. Well, I know she's a year below me, a theater major, extremely social person, awkward, bubbly. I know she wants to get to know me, but I'm pretty sure after a few conversations, she would grow tired of me, I rather not have that feeling of rejection again.

Back to A, the tumblr user I talk to, she's one of those popular tumblr girls that everybody wants to be friends with.

You want to know who A is? A is Anna, my roommate.

It was miraculous, I followed her one day, there was no way she would think that it's me, her roommate following her on tumblr. I never post anything about myself, no selfies, no 'about me' tag or page. Just reblog, occasionally make gifs and edits. That's pretty much it with me.

But Anna, you can see how her followers are just infatuated with her. Over 50 notes on her selfies, over a hundred on her pictures every time she goes to Disneyland due to having an annual pass. Those vlog about her Disney day.

This is my type of girl. Oh, she openly gay on tumblr too, I don't know about real life though.

But I'm scared of getting to know her in the real world. I don't know who she is out there, all I know is her Disney side.

She's so close yet I'm so far.

A message popped up, it was Anna.

'_Heading to Disneyland later, anything you want? I can ship something to you' _-A

I thought for a moment, I just wanted to desperately say yes. There was no point in saying yes, I, too, have an annual pass, I don't go as often as her but I go when I have free time.

I'm one of those single people who just awkwardly stands in line alone, or grab the single rider tickets. Stare at my phone the whole time in line. I just go there for a walk, admire how in love I am with the whole place.

There's something that I always wanted to do in the park that I have never done after being a passholder for a while now, talk to face characters. You should know the deal with me, I already told you about it.

'_No, thank you. Enjoy your trip. I hope I get to go there soon' _-E

'_Tell me when you do! I really want to meet you in real life' _-A

Oh, did I mention that I lied about my location? Yeah, I did. I told her I live all the way in New York, halfway across the country from where she is. But here I am, living under the same roof. As I said, so close, yet I'm so far.

'_No plans but I would love to meet you too_' -E

Everything felt right talking with her. There was no social anxiety barriers that kept her still. It felt like… I can just let it go. Be myself. Be someone that I can't in the real world. That's what I want.

Or maybe because she knows how to keep the conversation going. That's something I can't do.

* * *

I was at the kitchen, pouring coffee for myself. I saw Anna walked out, a small backpack, a camera, her mickey ears, all hung on her. I could see her as Anna the tumblr user, I stared then looked down and smiled at myself.

"I'm off, seeya, Elsa."

"Seeya" I mumbled, enough for her to hear.

"Would you like anything from Disneyland?" She asked, taking one last look at me before she fully exited out the door.

"No, thank you" I took a sip from my coffee. _Wait, no, take me with you! _But I let her slip through my fingers.

I try, okay. I try so hard to talk to her but I just can't.

My phone received an email from tumblr, checking it immediately.

'_Roommate being a bitch again. I'm being so fucking nice to her but all she does is mumble small words. I just want to get along with her.' _-A.

Ouch, Anna. Direct hit to the heart.

That's because that's all she sees in me.

'_Just keeping talking to her, maybe she has problems of her own' _-E

'_I tried, okay? It's been like this for months, nothing is going to change no matter how hard I try' _-A

I didn't reply after that text. She basically stabbed my heart verbally, through a tumblr message.

* * *

Free time, hooray! I walked down Main Street, it's currently a Wednesday. Mid terms are done, professors are busy grading, no homework or other tests to worry about. I'm pretty much free for however many day until my next test.

I bought a dole whip, a new pin, an Oswald plush, a keychain. Basically anything that catches my eye.

I planned on riding Space Mountain, walking to tomorrow land, passing the pizza place. I had to walk pretty far, yeah, it's one of those rides.

'_How's your day so far?' _-A

I was so focused on my phone, replying to Anna, I just kept walking on and on until I hit the end of the line.

'_Good. Just finished mid terms, there's absolutely nothing to do' _-E

'_That's great. Done with mid terms too, currently at Disneyland, in line for Space Mountain. You'll never guess who's in front of me right now' _-A

Then it struck me. I froze right on spot, I kind of glanced back a little bit, but not making it obvious, it was just like I was looking at the rest of the line.

Then I saw strawberry blonde hair with my peripherals.

I gulped, pulling my phone closer to me.

'_Who?' _-E

I replied. That's stupid, I already know, it's me.

'_My roommate. What should I do?' _-A

I just stared at the screen, pretending as if I'm doing something on my phone, trying to be oblivious of the situation.

I didn't reply, it's been five minutes. I just kept staring at the message. What the fuck am I suppose to do?

Then there it is, with one finger, she tapped my shoulder. I turned around. Pretending as if I didn't know she was there.

"Anna?"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Anna pointed for me to ascend forward at the line started to move, I walked backwards trying to play it cool. I have to play it cool. Cool as in try not to let my social anxiety take over me.

I accidentally bumped my behind quite harshly on a pole, I dropped my phone, attempting to pick it up but Anna already did.

She was about hand it to me when I'm pretty sure her facial expression changed as she saw the screen. Fuck, I'm so dead.

Anna took my phone in her arms and read my messages. "A—Anna" I quivered. I held both my hands, placing them near my chest to feel my heart thumping, wanting to just rip out my heart due to this anxiety I'm feeling.

With what I can, and a lousy attempt, I tried to snatch away my phone from her hands and just planned on fleeing but… she's clearly a fast one.

"This… You're—Wait—-What?" Anna asked, to herself and towards me. I bit my bottom lip, I have to explain.

"I'm E" I honestly told her. "C—can I just—-Can I just have my phone back and I'll—" I breathed out, this is too much, "I'll leave"

Then her arms were wrapped tightly against my body. I'm pretty sure I'm shaking right now. Her arms tight, so protective, so warm, I felt so safe. I felt her hand placed on the small of my back and the other just above.

"Ahem, can you please advance?" The man said right behind us.

* * *

We both walked in the house in utter silence. She probably hates me and yet she hugged so tight when she found out. I don't fucking know, I'm utterly confused.

I was gonna go ahead and just lock myself in my room for the rest of my life. I felt her smooth, dainty fingers wrapped around my wrist, I stopped and turned around slowly. I looked down at the ground, I don't know. I feel like my anxiety is going to take over sometime soon.

"Hey," She told me, lifting my chin up with her free hand. Her fingers left my wrist, then both suddenly cupped my cheeks, her fingers pushed my hair behind my ears. It feels like I'm in a movie. Those adorable movies. God, I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

Tears were threatening to fall down but I concealed them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice. Oh my, it's so soothing, somehow comforting.

"I don't know" I whispered, there was no need to raise my voice, she's right in front of me. "I have anxiety"

All she did was wrap me in her warm embrace. I lifted my arms up and embraced her warmth. I wanted to take her right there, kiss her right in the moment.

"There has to be a reason" Anna told me. "There is, right?"

I gulped. I don't know what I'm going to say, just spill that I'm in love with her, that I'm simply infatuated with her… I'm scared. Scared that she'll push me away.

Knowing she's gay though, it makes me happy to know that it's the least of my problems to wonder about her sexuality.

"I—I" I stuttered my first word. "I'm—I like you"

Oh, look, there it is. I said it. Now what?

She captured my lips in an instant. Everything that is me, molded into something much better, something—someone that I feel like will be the start of a new me, now that I have Anna by my side.

And all I hope from this moment on is that she never leaves me.

* * *

_This one goes to ElsaStoleMyPen again! Thanks for giving me inspiration to write this!_

_Thanks for reading! Any prompts / requests are welcome on either review, PM, or through my tumblr ask (click on my profile)_

_Check out my other story, 26 Days!_


	5. The Church Girl

**AN: **There are some religious opinions going on in this chapter. Not so bad, please don't criticize on my views.

* * *

_Five: The Church Girl_

_In which Anna finds herself infatuated with a girl at church_

_Rating: T_

_Word Count: 1,384_

* * *

I intertwined my fingers together, dipping two fingers on the holy water, looking up to the altar. I made a sign of the cross, then intertwined my fingers once again.

My family and I often sat at the back of church, we weren't really part of the activities that the church offers, we were just there for the mass. Well, they are. I was just there because they force me to.

They sent me to a Catholic school from K to 8th grade. I learned everything about Jesus, Mary, Joseph and all those saints and I don't give a shit about it. My full name is Anna Therese Christian. Anna was just the name that my parents had agreed on before I was born. I was born on the first day of October, it was also St. Therese of the Child Jesus' feast day, I was named after St. Therese for that matter.

For my whole life, I spent my Sundays at 11 o'clock inside a church, I stood there, I sat, I pretended to pray. I would stand, sit, kneel, walk, if necessary. My parents would not be proud if I just sat there are played on my phone.

There was a time that I had spent an all-nighter, they knew that I was up all night at a friend's house, finishing a project. I asked them if I could not go to church due to my restlessness. They got angry and purposely pulled me out of bed.

I'm not saying that they're boring parents, they aren't. They're just conservative catholics.

I never said a word during church, I paid attention to the homily at times, only when they're interesting.

But there was something interesting that caught my eye today.

A beautiful platinum blonde girl walked and sat in the row right in front of me. I only got a glimpse of her back, her slender back. Her hair was what caught my attention, I think I managed to see a peek of her beautiful blue eyes. I'm pretty sure I saw a flash of it.

I'm guessing she's a college student. There was a state university in this town, its pride and joy. The elite brains could enter. I'm 100% she's older than me. Hopefully less than 5 years older, she can't be that old. Yes, hopefully college student.

My eyes widened as it dilated, I was attracted. She fixed her blue and white dress as she sat down. My eyes followed her figure, I outlined her perfect cheeks, raised into perfect cheekbones. Her hair pulled up into a neat bun with a blue ponytail, her bangs, I'm pretty sure were side swept. She had a necklace on, I wish I could see the front. The necklace trailed down her slender neck, I always had a thing for collar bones. And hers was gorgeous.

I'm in awe.

I released an infatuated sigh, relaxing my shoulders, slumping until my back was reclined. I'm having lesbian thoughts in church. But I don't give a fuuuuuck.

God, she was beautiful. And I was only looking at her backside.

Throughout the mass, I compared us. She wore a simple blue and white dress, along with a cardigan. High heels, she wore them most likely. Hair up in an elegant fashion, bangs swept to the side of her face. I was wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, along with a modern military jacket, a pair of black converses. Goddy wow.

The whole mass, I admired her, trying to see as much of her face when she moved it. When she stood up, I felt so small but her height was perfect for mine though. She read the gospel in her mind as I noticed her staring at the book.

There was a moment that I couldn't contain, but I did. I was waiting for the sign of peace moment to arrive, hopeful that she would turn around and would see her face.

I was anxious, I was ready. I was born ready. I was a little jumpy, I was excited. I made sure my hair was in good place, limit the flyways but that was physically impossible to take away.

"—And offer each other the sign of peace" The priest widened his arms out, pertaining to everyone inside the tiny, local church.

I kissed my mother and father's cheeks, I looked at her first but she seemed busy offering her peace with those beside her and in front of her, so I turned around and offered my peace to them.

That was then I face back, then she was offering her arm out the random guy sitting next to me. I heard her voice for the first time. "Peace be with you" she muttered. She took my mom's hand, shaking it, "peace be with you"

I already had my hand out, hoping she would receive it. And she did.

I saw her smile to me, it penetrated my heart. Crystal, icy blue eyes with a light bluish-purple eyeshadow that complimented her. Her smiled was perfect, she showed her perfectly sculpted teeth, thin lips curving up to a beautiful smile.

Her grip was strong, but it felt so perfect along with mine. Hands fit perfectly together. I looked down at our hands then up, I'm pretty sure I had an awkward smile plastered on my face. "Peace be with you" we told each other simultaneously. A small laugh escaped her lips and pulled her hand away.

She turned around and left me there. She captured my heart and oddly enough… I don't want it back. She can have it. She has my heart, I just hope that she looks at it and realized that I exist in this world.

'_You've stolen my heart, I don't want it back' _I thought to myself as a huge smile was planted on my face. I took the collar of my jacket, bringing it to my face and burying my face in. Fucking shit, she was goddamn gorgeous.

As I continued standing, I glanced down at her bag, it was partially open, I saw her iphone, bare. It had a blue case with snowflake designs.

I was thinking of dropping a piece of paper with my number in her bag, hopeful that she'll text me. She'll probably think I'm a stalker, maybe. It was a long shot, plus I didn't have a pen or paper. Maybe I should grab her phone sneakily and press my number in… Ok, that's worse. She might accuse me of theft.

No, we would not want any of that. I would be dead for the rest of my life.

I saw her starting to walk out her row, then I realized that it was communion time. Where I eat Jesus' "flesh", or drink his "blood". I just went along with it.

I examined her pale, slender legs, walking down the aisle along with dozens of people piling to get theirs. She wore high heels that was an exemplary look on her. Watching her walk, with her light, adorable sway of the hips. I want it. God, I'm such a creep.

I headed to the other side of line, next thing I knew, I was standing next to her. I tried to to look, I only used my peripherals, trying to capture as much of her face as I can so I won't forget. She got ahead of me, she took the piece of bread, placing it in her mouth. Unf.

Near the end of mass, the time when people usually left. My family and I stayed even though I was desperate to get out. Slouching back, she was still in front of me. But after gathering her stuff, she stood up and left.

I never got her name, but her face was still fresh in my mind and it was a face I would not like to forget.

It was a fairly big town, almost a city. It was those towns where it was rare for people to know your neighbors, not bothering to say hello or know their name. We have gone to the moon and back but not to our neighbor's front porch to greet them.

As if I was gonna find her again.

I just hope that she'll be back next week.

* * *

_This is actually something that I've written a month or two ago and finally decided to publish it after weeks of debating whether or not to publish it. _

_Note that this story is actually an event that happened in my life, same goes for the religious opinions, don't you dare leave a bad review about my religious views. This is my opinion and respect it._

_And no, I actually never saw the girl again at church even if I try so hard to look around for an hour. Lol. It's so weird cause she's still in my mind._

_I'll go back to writing review prompts when I have free time. _


	6. The Mothers

_Six: The Mothers_

_In which Elsa takes care of her hyperactive child until Anna comes home_

_Rating: K+ - T_

_Word Count: 976_

* * *

It's been three years since Anna's first born was conceived, our little bundle of joy, he was so peaceful all the time, never disturbing his mommies in their sleep.

But that was three years ago, he grew up into a truly handsome baby boy—our baby boy. Since Anna was the one to conceive him through sperm donation, Mikael got most of his traits and looks from Anna. Though, it saddens me a little bit, I hoped that he somewhat had something that he could inherit from me.

And speaking of Anna—being the hyperactive one, Mikael got her hyper activeness, running around the house, trying to reach for more chocolate that was placed on the top shelf.

I was lucky to find him get up on the chair, barely slipping.

"Mikael, I told you to not do this!" I raised my voice up above what I expected. I tensed up, realizing what kind of tone I had.

"Sorry, momma! I—I didn't mean to, I just wanted chocolate" His voice kept softening after every word, looking down at his socks, fiddling with his fingers.

Yelling at my little baby would only hurt his feelings, it would only lead to a fight between Anna and I later, arguing about giving our little one chocolate or not.

"I'm sorry I raised my voice at you" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him up to my body, rocking him as she wrapped his tiny little hands around my neck, I heard a sniffle and it made my heart drop. "I didn't mean to"

Another sniffle, I felt him take his hand away from my neck and rub it to his own face. "Sorry, momma"

"Tell you what" I started, placing him back on the chair and looking at him straight in the eye. "Momma's pretty tired and mommy's not home from work yet, how about we have a little bonding time. You, me, a movie, and chocolate. How does that sound?" I grinned, using my index finger to poke my son's nose. "Now, stop crying, little one" I used both my thumbs to wipe those tears away.

"Can we watch the Incredibles?"

"Anything you want. Why don't you go to your room and grab your pillows and blankets while I prepare everything"

I watched him run to his room, soon finding him carrying as much as he can. I was still prepping our little snacks, some leftover pretzel dipped in chocolate, strawberries dipped in chocolate, you know, just simple little snacks with a side of chocolate.

He was so well behaved right now, I just hoped that non of the chocolate would affect him too much.

I dropped the bowls on the coffee table, he took a pretzel in both hands, eating fast. I turned on our movie.

I sat on one side of the couch with a blanket covering half my body, watching the movie and my son at the same time. He sat diligently on the floor, digging in the small snacks.

My let my hand run around his hair, his soft, gentle, Anna hair. Just halfway through the movie, I pulled him up to the couch so I could cuddle with him. He yawned and I kissed his head.

Before I even notice, I fell asleep too.

* * *

I shot up from my sleep when I heard a loud screech, a loud, recognizable screech.

"Mikael?" I started to freak out, I didn't know where to go, where to look first. Front, back, left, right. I don't know anymore, I felt my world spinning.

"Momma!" I heard his voice and I followed, "Ahhaaahhaa!" I wasn't sure if it was an attack or what, but I found him inside my bedroom with Anna.

Everything is fine.

I released an audible content sigh realizing that my wife is home, playing with out son. I released my tight grip on my shirt near my chest.

"You look tense" Anna had her arms around our widely smiling son.

"Yeah, I thought something bad happened when Mikael screeched" I shook the thought off, I got in the bed and pinched Mikael's chubby cheek and gave Anna a quick kiss.

"He was just eating the chocolate shells of the strawberries when I got home. He'll be up all night. Sorry, we can't do the do tonight" Anna gave a sorry face and a small wink.

"Mommy, can I go to bed?" Mikael squirmed under Anna's grip, slithering like a snake out of Anna's tighter grip.

"No, I don't want to let go of my baby" Anna pulled Mikael up into her arms, cradling him as if he was the same baby boy we once had. That tiny little bundle of joy.

"Or maybe we can do the do" I whispered, "C'mon, Mikael, I'll take you to bed"

Anna dropped Mikael to the ground, "Goodnight, sweetheart" Anna hugged him one last time and kissed his head before leaving him with me so she could go change out of her work clothes.

I took Mikael's tiny hand with mine, swinging it around as we hummed a certain Disney tune.

He got on top of his bed and pulled his blanket, I tucked him in tightly and kissed his forehead.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I placed one last tuck then sat at the chair right next to his bed.

"CHOCOLATE, momma!"

I kissed his forehead, "We'll see, snowflake. Goodnight, I love you"

"Goodnight, momma. I love you too"

I got up, taking one more glance, turned off the lights and closed his bedroom door.

I found Anna just wearing her bra, still cladded in jeans, standing by our bedroom door. Her finger made a come hither motion that pulled me towards her.

I kissed her hard when I was in range and pushed her in, closing our door.

"Shh" I whispered.

* * *

I like to think of this as a small Mothers' day oneshot even though it passed and it has nothing to do with mothers' day but... MOMS. They're the best, okay.

26 days is currently with my beta right now and I'm just waiting for it to be sent back, so I wrote this little thing.

I'll go back to writing request prompts the next chapter, I didn't want the request ones to be shorter than they should be. I'll probably merge some ideas together that fits nicely so I can take more prompts.

Have a nice day / night.


End file.
